1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems and has particular reference to a device for rendering the flexible suspension system of a vehicle immobile while the vehicle is being transported.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles, particularly racing motorcycles, offroad motorcycles, three-wheeled cycles, etc., are often transported considerable distances by trailers, trucks or the like to points of use. Such vehicles typically have shock-absorbing suspension systems with considerable vertical travel to absorb shocks encountered by the vehicle when it is being driven over rough, offroad terrain, a dirt racing track or the like.
Usually, a shock-absoring suspension system of the above-mentioned type comprises telescoping tubular members connected between an axle of one of the vehicle wheels and a part of the vehicle chassis. A compression spring urges the tubular members toward relatively extended positions.
In transporting such a vehicle, it is customary to support the same upright on the floor of the transporting vehicle. During transit, especially when travelling over rough roads, the suspension system flexes considerably, even when the supported vehicle is held down by tie-down straps or the like which partially compress the suspension system. This results in unnecessary wear on the telescoping members and other parts of the suspension system, such as springs, oil seals, etc.
Heretofore, in an effort to reduce wear in such a suspension system, a stick of wood or the like has customarily been jumped or wedged between the tire of a vehicle support wheel and an overlying part of the chassis, such as the fender in the case of a motorcycle. Such an expedient is not entirely satisfactory because the stick has to be cut to fit the particular vehicle on which it is mounted. Also, it is difficult to wedge the stick into position and, further, it may become dislodged due to constant bouncing and jostling of the vehicle since it is held in position solely by friction between its ends and the wheel and chassis part of said vehicle.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a device of the above type which is readily adjustable to fit vehicles of different types and sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above type which will not become dislodged by bouncing or vibration of the vehicle during transportation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the above type which is compact, of light weight and simple and economical to manufacture.